


The True King Of Westeros - An alternate ending to Game of Thrones

by Hogmisty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogmisty/pseuds/Hogmisty
Summary: My proposal for the ending of Game of Thrones is just slightly different to what the show gave us, but I think it’s a definite improvement. My ending takes place just after Daenerys has razed King’s Landing, whilst she's giving her speech to her unsullied legions.I hope you enjoy my ending to Game of Thrones. I think I mostly put into words what we all imagined would happen at the end of the series, I hope you can all visualise it well enough. If you have any comments, please, let me know what you think!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The True King Of Westeros - An alternate ending to Game of Thrones

Daenerys stands before the ruins of the Red Keep, addressing her soldiers in the wake of their grand victory. Her speech is rousing to her supporters, but to the ears of many others it sounds like the honeyed words of a tyrant.

Jon Snow watches her from below, a little tear in the corner of one of his eyes.

“She’s muh queen.” He whispers to himself.

We move away from Daenerys now. Her speech and the cheers of her armies continue but grow faint as we move outside of the walls of King’s Landing, where a wheelchair has just arrived. It’s Bran.

His eyes roll over white as he begins one of his most challenging wargs yet.

“Drogon,” he says, “I need you now.”

Back at the Red Keep, Daenerys’ speech hits a crescendo and she raises her arms as Drogon spreads his wings. The army give their loudest cheer yet as the great black dragon takes to the skies. None can see that his eyes are uncharacteristically white.

Drogon flies beyond the walls of King’s Landing, down to where Bran sits, waiting.

“Are you ready?” Bran asks. Drogon bows his head in response.

Bran nods and begins the culmination of his grand plan. Drogon prepares to fly once more, this time taking Bran’s chair in his claws. The dragon is uncharacteristically gentle in handling the boy.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Drogon takes to the sky, this time accompanied by Bran. Drogon climbs higher and higher, above the dark clouds that have gathered in the heavens above the charred city.

As we see a burst of light from the hidden sun the dragon reaches his peak elegantly and gently loosens his grip.

There is a moment where Bran is almost floating, suspended in the air by fickle momentum before he starts to fall, straight downwards, towards the city.

He is calm as he falls, his face ever stoic, his eyes still white. Though he is spun and buffeted by wind, he reacts to none of it. He simply awaits his destiny.

We move to Tyrion who is standing beyond the walls of the city, kicking at rocks with his hands in his pockets, lamenting his recent lack of wits and savvy decision making.

He turns at just the right moment to see Bran falling and though there’s a great distance between them, it’s as though their eyes meet. Tyrion is shocked, but a realisation spreads across his face and he nods. Of course. This is how it was always going to be.

Bran sees him. He smiles a little smile.

“Why do you think I came all this way?” He whispers.

Tyrion stands, back straight, watching the city, waiting for what is to come.

Bran’s chair turns as he comes to the end of his fall. He’s facing down now, looking down upon the new queen of Westeros. Soldiers are pointing at him falling, shouting to Daenerys to move, to get out of the way, but it’s all to no avail.

Daenerys, confused, looks up and sees the boy-missile falling towards her. She opens her mouth to scream but has no chance.

Bran’s impact causes an explosion that sends a shock-wave through the city unlike anything seen in the world before. The force of it destroys the outer remains of the Red Keep and all of Daenerys’ armies standing in front of it.

Jon Snow, watching from further away, lets out a great wail.

“She’s muh queen!” He cries, reaching out an arm. But he can’t protect her this time. Where she and the Red Keep once stood there is now only a crater, exposing the once hidden crypts beneath the castle.

Tyrion saw all of this from afar. He weeps openly and asks himself the question he’d been pondering for years now:

Who has a better story than Bran the Broken?

The answer is no-one.

We see Jon stumble around in the crater. It glows and hums with the remnants of Bran’s powerful magic which he’d learned from Blood Raven. As Jon gets closer to the centre, he sees movement in the smoke.

“Muh queen!” He cries, moving forward!

He hears a laugh. A deep, hearty laugh. A voice, far deeper than Daenerys’, replies to him.

“Not quite, lad. Not quite.”

Jon looks onward, mouth agape, as a man climbs out of one of the now exposed kingly crypts. By chance, the explosion was the exact right size to blast away everything above the lid of the coffin without damaging the body therein.

Jon falls to his knees as the rightful king of Westeros, Robert Baratheon, resurrected and rejuvenated by Bran’s powerful magical explosion, climbs out of his tomb.

“How about saying “Muh king”?” He asks of Jon with a wry smile.

“Muh king.” Jon kneels before the old king, now the new king, head bowed.

Robert lets out a deep belly laugh. Then something glinting in the ash catches his eye. He grins and picks up Daenerys’ crown, putting it on his head. Drogon lands and bows his head before Robert.

“Aye, it’s better than riding a horse!” Robert cries as he climbs aboard Drogon.

Robert Baratheon, Dragon-King of Westeros, flies through the sky atop Drogon towards another wacky adventure. Winter has passed. Summer's coming.

The End.


End file.
